


Capturing Moments

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [37]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile." - Just A Kiss, Lady Antebellum.





	Capturing Moments

The first official RFA party that Saeran attended as a member - as a freaking _host_ \- was overwhelming.

There were a lot of people milling about, and he was just thankful that for the most part, he was left out of the conversations.

Of course, some of the guests approached him to discuss something, but they usually left not long after, seeming to understand that he wasn't sure what to do, that he was about a half second away from freaking out.

And so, he stayed against a wall, away from the crowd in the room, content to watch everyone as he tried to focus on his breathing staying normal.

Saeyoung approached him once he noticed, having offered an apologetic smile to the guest he'd been talking with before approaching his brother.

Saeran met his eyes before he could get close and shook his head, waving him off.

He should've known, honestly, that Saeyoung would send one of the other members to check on him after he'd denied his brother's help.

By the time one of them got to him, though, he was beyond caring - his chest was tight and it _hurt_ too much for him to care to try to keep his breathing semi-normal.

He hardly recognized his name coming from Yoosung - he'd only pinpointed who it was when he forced himself to look up to see worried violet eyes.

"Let's get you some air," Yoosung said calmly once he pinpointed what was going on - Saeran didn't ask how he'd recognized it for what it was so quickly, it didn't matter.

Being outside helped, it wasn't overwhelmingly crowded with strangers.

Not that it helped his breathing any.

Yoosung let him have a few moments to just settle in the open air, watching worriedly.

Then he moved forward to settle into coaxing Saeran back to breathing normally.

The first real breath of air that got to his lungs sent him into a coughing fit, and Yoosung gave a small smile in response to the triggered reflex.

It was a good sign.

Saeran saw it and focused on it as Yoosung kept talking to him quietly, coaxing him through the moments.

For what it was worth, he let the blond coach him back to normal, but his gaze stayed on that God forsaken smile.

Once his breathing was normal, Yoosung's smile changed into a larger one and Saeran looked up to meet his eyes - the violet color was dancing in the lights around them, and it was every bit as capturing as the smile was.

"Are you okay?"

Saeran nodded in agreement, offering his own - slightly shaky - smile as thanks.


End file.
